Cold Home
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: I look down at my hand, which is still far too big and pale and has one to many digits. Anger, and shame, and grief swallow me for a moment, and I turn to glare at Azmuth. "I have no home Azmuth, you made sure of that." I spit at him. If my words hurt him he doesn't respond physically. (Father/son fic with Albedo and Azmuth.)


I just wanted to get out of this body. I just wanted to be free, but am I allowed to? No. I am stuck, as something I am not, I am neither fully one nor the other, but some demented creature stuck betwixt the two. Azmuth, my master, my boss, my. . . Father, thinks it fit I stay in a jail of my own design. What a caring old fool. I think angrily to myself. I shove my hands deep into the pockets of my coat, attempting to keep the cold wind from freezing me to death. Not that it would be such an issue if I died, not like anyone would care, but I find myself not that desperate yet. I have nothing, no Omnitrix, or Ultimatrix, I have attempted every option I have at this point, and nothing has worked.

Turning into an alley that looks halfway clean I hope to find somewhere to sleep tonight, perhaps an abandoned building, but more likely than not I'll only have a cardboard box. Trash litters the ground here and there, and I carefully sidestep it all. It seems I'm in luck; someone had left an old box out. I crawl inside, and out of the wind. It's been almost two years in earth time since my imprisonment; about a month since my last failed attempt to return myself to my real body.

I'm sick and I'm fatigued, and, I just want to go home. I want to lie in my own bed, eat my own food. I want this to end. I have tried everything I can think of, and now, I'm just lost and confused. Tears (what a human thing) slide down my cheek s the more I think of it. I was foolish, and naïve to think of building my own Omnitrix, I realize now. But it's not like I built it for my own glory, or even wanted it for that purpose, I wanted to prove to him, that I, his own flesh and blood could be just as capable of using such a powerful tool , as Ben Tennyson, that shaved ape. Well, apparently, I was wrong.

I let out a sigh and bring my knees up to my chin; resting my head on top of them, I wrap my arms around my legs hoping for sleep tonight.

**&&^^%((**&&^)())((**&_))((**&&^^%%$$## ! #$%^&&()

"Please, no, leave me alone!" Screaming wakes me up from my sleep; I tentatively look out the opening of my box. I see a burly man, dragging a woman by the hair deeper into the alley.

"Shut up, god damn, you whore." The man shakes her and she flails like a rag doll. Anger coils within me, how dare he treat a woman like that? No matter what species, a woman is a woman, and is to be respected. Before I can think about it I jump out and leap onto the thug, my weight brings us both down.

"You little fucker, you!" he attempts to grab me but I'm up before he can, landing a good hit on his jaw, he recoils back and releases the girl, who quickly runs away. Wow. Really nice, I save you and what do I get, you leave me here. Stupid humans.

A sharp pain to my stomach drags me out of my thoughts, I double over and groan. That's going to leave a mark, I think wryly. I see him coming in for another blow and duck, standing up to deliver a punch straight to his jaw, I hear a satisfied crack.

"You really should treat ladies nicer." I say to the man.

"You should pick fights with people your own size squirt." He replies.

Suddenly he takes out a gun from his coat and points it at me. I put my hands up, the universal sign of surrender, and take a few hesitant steps back. He matches me step for step.

"I'm going to kill you now, and leave your body in the gutter." Smiling he clocks the gun and pulls the trigger.

I hear the sound before I feel it, but when I do, it horrendous, I can't stand, and fall to ground holding my stomach. I hear another shot, and feel another bullet implant itself in my shoulder, another shot, my thigh, another shot and I can't feel anything. I think I hear footsteps, but it could just be the blood pounding in my ears.

Darkness starts to swallow my vision, and my last thought is how, I won't even have the joy of dying in my own body, but some foreign, alien body.

))#*#&#(#& ( &$^&%^&#( )$*$^%*#) *#^&$%^^$&*#( )#($$$&&%^^^$*( )#(*$^

"Albedo, Albedo, wake up, boy" I smile slightly, its warm here, I like it. And I'm so tired, why can't that voice just leave me alone. "I swear boy, wake up now. I mean it." It sounds kind of familiar, in a weird way.

Something starts poking my face and I roll over to ignore it "Leavemealone." I mutter.

"Albedo, get up now, or I swear you won't work in the lab with me for the rest of the week!" No lab for the rest of the week? I need to get up now, father is going to be so angry with . . . wait huh? I sit up quickly in the bed, and look down, there he is, and here I am and wait what happened?

"I knew that would get you up, it always did in the past." Azmuth laughs happily and I just stare at him confused. Eventually I figure out how to work my mouth and talk.

"Where am I? And why am I here?" I ask.

"You're home, I came to get you after you fainted, you lost a lot of blood, son. You'll need to stay in bed for a while." He answers.

I look down at my hand, which is still far too big and pale and has one to many digits. Anger, and shame, and grief swallow me for a moment, and I turn to glare at Azmuth.

"I have no home Azmuth, you made sure of that." I spit at him. If my words hurt him he doesn't respond physically.

"It does not matter either way Albedo, you are staying here, until I can figure out what to do with you." He states evenly, but I can hear the controlled anger in his voice.

"What to do with me? I am not one of your inventions you fool. Send me back to prison for all I care. Anywhere is better than here." _Twitch. _I get up to stand, only to find that it's far too painful to.

"What happened to make you so bitter?"

"What happened? What happened was that my own father would rather give his greatest tool to someone so unworthy rather than his own son, and then you left me, Left me alone and in some other form, and alone, and confused and, and," I trail off, I was rambling, stupid of me. "I hate you." _Twitch. _That stupid eye of mine, or is it his? I can barely tell anymore. Not that it really matters.

He smiles. After all that I told him, he smiles. It infuriates me. It is not fair, at all.

"Albedo, my boy, you have a good rest, I'll return later." He presses a button next to the bed, and I feel a wave of fatigue hit me. He walks to the door and leaves.

"I hate. . ." I fall asleep before I can finish.

**A/N: This takes place in between the episode where Vilgax's ship crashes and Albedo starts his action show thing. I feel real bad for him, so I am making a happy story for him. Tell me what you think, this only going to be about 3 chapters long. Alright, then. **


End file.
